Condition
Condition Effect (called Rule Effect in the OCG) is an unofficial term for effects that are just conditions attached to Effect Monsters. There are two main types of Conditions. There are ones that are not considered to be an effect and cannot be negated by cards like "Skill Drain"; the ones that are considered to be an effect, can be negated by cards like "Skill Drain". Conditions that cannot be negated These are unofficially referred to as "True Conditions" or just "Conditions" and are officially referred to as "This is not an effect" conditions. * "Summoning Restrictions" such as "Helpoemer", "Doomcaliber Knight" (Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard) and "Dark Armed Dragon" (Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set; cannot be Special Summoned by other ways.) * "Name modifiers" that also apply in the Deck such as "Cyber Harpie Lady" and "A Legendary Ocean" * "Maintenance Costs" such as "Koa'ki Meiru" Monsters, "Mind Protector" and "Mirror Wall" * "Material Limitations" such as "Eccentric Boy", "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", "Majestic Dragon" and "Debris Dragon" * "Effects that apply under certain conditions" such as Gemini Monsters, "Morphtronic" Monsters (While in _ Position: part only) and "Master Hyperion" (If you control a face-up "The Sanctuary in the Sky", you can use this effect up to twice per turn.) * "Limitation Restrictions" such as Union Monsters and "Chaos Sorcerer" (If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.) * "Tuner Substitute Monsters" such as "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant" * "Lingering Effects" left behind after the effect has successfully resolved: ** "Continuous-like Lingering Effects" such as "Wattwoodpecker", "Hardened Armed Dragon", "Torapart" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (If this card was Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.) ** "Trigger-like Lingering Effects" such as "Rescue Cat" (these are not the same as Trigger Effects, they do not use a chain) ** "Expiration Dates of Lingering Effects" such as "Shrink", "Gaap the Divine Soldier" and "Honest" (until the End Phase) * "Victory Conditions" such as "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" and "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty" Conditions that can be negated Officially these are referred to as "This effect has no classification" effects. They are similar to Continuous Monster Effects as they do not activate (start a chain) when they are applied, so cards that negate activations like "Divine Wrath" and "Debunk" cannot be used against them. However unlike Continuous Monster Effects they can be applied while the card is not face-up on the field, such as in the hand and Graveyard, or in the case of the "Multiple Tributers", while face-down on the field as well. If "Dark Ruler Ha Des" destroys "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" by battle, "Grapha" cannot use its Special Summoning Condition to Special Summon itself from the Graveyard. * "Special Summoning Conditions" such as "Cyber Dragon", "Machina Fortress", "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" and "Familiar-Possessed - Aussa". * "Only 1 on field restrictions" (There can only be 1 face-up ___ on the field) However, note if "Skill Drain" is negating the effect of a face-up "Malefic Truth Dragon" on the field, you still cannot Summon another "Malefic" monster, since its effect is still active while it is in the hand. * "Only 1 per side restrictions" (You can only control 1 ___) Similar to the above restriction, you cannot Summon another copy if "Skill Drain" is negating the one on the field. * "Substitute Effects" such as "Destiny Hero - Departed" (... remove it from play instead) and Union monsters (... destroy this card instead) * "Material Costs": ** "Multiple Tributers" such as "Kaiser Sea Horse" and "Double Coston" ** "Ritual Substitutes" such as "Ritual Raven" and "Djinn of Rituals" * "Fusion Substitute Monsters" such as "Beastking of the Swamps" and "Mystical Sheep #1" * "Multiple Card-Types" such as "Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry" (This card is treated as a Normal Monster while in your hand.) and "Light and Darkness Dragon" * "Match Winners" such as "Victory Dragon" * "Graveyard Conditions" such as "Phantom Beast Cross-Wing", "Harpie Queen" and "Elemental HERO Necroshade" * "Level Treat Effects" such as "Tuningware" and "Road Synchron" List of OCG/TCG Monsters with Condition Effects Note that the above list only contains Conditions that are "Summoning Restrictions", Name modifiers", "Material Limitations", "Only 1 on field restrictions", "Only 1 per side restrictions", "Substitute Effects", "Material Costs", "Match Winners" and "Victory Conditions". For Summoning Conditions and Maintenance Costs, see the list on their pages. List of OCG/TCG Spell and Trap Cards with Condition Effects : Note: This list is incomplete Category:Gameplay